Re: Reminiscence
by Setsuka-sama
Summary: Sakura ha logrado volver a sus días pre-genin. Con los recuerdos de un futuro bruñido con la sangre de sus amigos ella hará lo que sea para cambiarlo. /—Tomaré el mundo con estas manos. Romperlo si hace falta. Por el bien de mi pueblo precioso. Este es mi camino ninja.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Punto.

* * *

I

 **Base**

* * *

 _¿Era esto un sueño?_

 _La mujer… era un calco de ella pero mayor y con una mirada muy, muy triste._

 _La extraña dijo_ — _**Lo siento**_ _._

 _Abrió la boca, dispuesta a preguntar "¿por qué?" pero nada salió._

 _La mujer cerró los ojos._

 _ **Un cuerpo no puede tener dos almas**_ _, explicó._

Entonces el mundo rompió y cayó, cayó en la más vívida oscuridad.

* * *

… _Respira… Uno, dos, tres… Respira…_

Cerró los ojos, aspirando suavemente por la nariz.

… _Exhala… cuatro, cinco, seis… Respira…_

Su atención se disparó, los párpados levantados.

… _Siete, ocho, nueve…_

— ¿Qué… estás haciendo, frente de marquesina?

… _diez._

Desde debajo de sus pestañas, Sakura miró plácidamente— Flexiones.

Ino frunció el ceño a, al parecer molesta con la respuesta conseguida. Sakura no entendió por qué, ya que se trataba de verdad. Antes de ser tan groseramente interrumpida estaba calentando, que era la razón por la que estaba abierta de piernas –una delante y otra atrás- y con la mano sobre la punta de los dedos de sus pies.

— Eso no va a funcionar, chica-frente—la niña aseguró, alzando la barbilla y evaluando su vestimenta nueva—, a Sasuke-kun no le importará cuanto puedas estirarte ni esa ropa si ni siquiera tienes el cabello largo como le gusta—ella misma tocó sus hebras rubias atadas en su clásica coleta, pasando los ojos azules por las dos pequeñas coletas rosadas que llegaban apenas a los hombros de su "rival".

— Una pérdida para la humanidad—acordó con facilidad, girando sus piernas para otro ejercicio.

La Yamanaka parpadeó, sorprendida con la respuesta— ¿Es qué… no te importa? ¡Es _Sasuke-kun!_ —por el tono usado parecía que le acababa de decir que había rechazado la gloria eterna, el elixir de la juventud y oro ilimitado por un paquete de maní.

Sakura no estaba impresionada— Mira, ¿alguna vez has visto que _realmente_ le importe el cabello de alguien? ¿Has visto el _suyo?_

Ino amplió los ojos, sacudida— No lo puedo creer—murmuró con horror—, ¿qué demonios te pasó, Frente-Marquesina? Estás… insultaste a _Sasuke-kun_.

Por primera vez en la conversación se detuvo, clavando los ojos verdes más duros de lo que la Yamanaka podría haber creído, causando un paso hacia atrás inconsciente— Ino, en dos meses seremos genin, ¿realmente entiendes lo que eso significa? La "princesa ninja" ya no funcionará; allá afuera si no eres fuerte lo único que serás es una carga para tus compañeros, tu sensei y tú misma. ¿Tienes el cabello largo y bonito? Fantástico. Pero tienes que empezar a pensar lo fácil que sería para alguien agarrarse de él y cortarte el cuello si no eres lo suficiente rápida—la esquina de su boca se curvó—. Así que para responder tu pregunta… crecí. Abrí los ojos y descubrí que quiero seguir viva por mi propia mano, sin deberle nada a nadie.

 _Nunca más._

La chica no dijo nada, los ojos llenos de la sorpresa y el malestar que las palabras le causaron. Finalmente, con un hilo de voz murmuró— Esta no eres tú, Sakura.

Sakura escondió la sonrisa sardónica por el amor a la niña— Lo soy, Ino. Pero las niñas tienen que crecer antes que sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

 _Frente a mis ojos mis amigos murieron, mi hogar se volvió cenizas._

 _Pero esta vez no pasará, no lo dejaré pasar._

 _Tengo que ser fuerte, crecer en alguien más que quien estaba destinada a ser._

 _Tomar el mundo con estas manos, romperlo si hace falta._

 _Por mi pueblo precioso…_

 _ **Lo voy a hacer.**_

* * *

Cargando algunos daikon en el carrito, Sakura ignoró al chico de cabello negro parado a pocos metros de ella en favor de su próxima parada. Los tomates parecían buenos y su precio no era alto por lo que añadió un par a su provista, repasando mentalmente el mapa del mercado para su destino siguiente.

— Sakura.

Un destello de sorpresa atravesó su pecho al oír el llamado pero mantuvo su expresión en la máxima cordialidad— Sasuke—habría sido imposible decirle como alguna vez lo había hecho, la memoria de fuego amargo royendo su lengua, así que pronunció su nombre con la cadencia de un extraño. Que era.

Ojos oscuros del niño se fijaron en ella, evaluándola. Si alguien le hubiese jurado sobre la tumba de sus ancestros que estaría compartiendo espacio con Haruno Sakura con una notable ausencia de chillidos y palabrerío le habría respondido con una bola de fuego por jurar tan en vano. Y sin embargo…

— La fruta está enferma—rompiendo el silencio, Sakura hizo un gesto de cabeza hacia los melocotones que el chico llevaba—, y la col verde.

Sasuke volvió su mirada hacia los artículos mencionados, el ceño fruncido en la contemplación. Oyó entonces el suspiro femenino antes que un melocotón fue extendido en su dirección— Aquí, mira. Sin manchas—señaló los elegidos por el muchacho— esos sí las tienen. Están infectados.

Tomó entonces una de sus propias coles y se la enseñó— Mira las hojas. ¿Ves que el diseño es diferente? Es por que la tuya está verde.

Asintiendo en la comprensión, Sasuke cogió el vegetal y lo dejó nuevamente en el lugar. Eligió una como la de la chica esta vez, su rostro mostrando la molestia por la situación. (Empezaba a entender por qué algunos de sus platos habían sabido mal.) Y luego se volvió hacia donde estaba su compañera de clase, o donde había estado.

 _Bueno, eso fue una sorpresa,_ Sakura pensó para sí misma, no comprender porque lo había ayudado. Supuso que se trataba de su debilidad por los niños. _Él es, después de todo, no más que uno,_ sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de su carro, _tal vez yo… debería de darle una oportunidad,_ curvó su boca hacia abajo. Era realmente fácil decirlo, ¿eh?

— Buenas tardes—el cajero le sonrió amistosamente, empujando sus pensamientos a distancia.

Ella correspondió con una sonrisa solo en lo más leve tensa, contando en su mente la cantidad que tendría que pagar mientras sacaba su monedero. Pero solo un segundo antes alguien se le adelantó, el dinero justo— Ah, gracias—el chico detrás del mostrador murmuró extrañamente desanimado.

— ¿Y eso?—Sakura alzó las cejas ante el comportamiento curioso del Uchiha, guardando los víveres en uno de sus pergaminos ante las miradas sorprendidas.

— Hm—pagando por lo suyo, Sasuke cogió sus bolsas y comenzó a caminar, no dando ninguna respuesta.

 _Niños,_ ella resopló, girando en dirección a su hogar. Sin duda era todo un puñado.

* * *

— ¿Eh? ¿Sakura-chan?—el ninja más escandaloso –o al menos eso pensaban algunos- parpadeó, deleite coloreando sus características rápidamente al ver a su enamoramiento en su restaurante favorito. _Es una señal del destino,_ él pensó ensimismado, _¡ramen y Sakura-chan al mismo tiempo!_

— Hola, Naruto—saludó, sorbiendo en sus fideos con tranquilidad— ¿Cómo estás?

— A-ah, ¡bien, sí! ¿Qué estás haciendo, Sakura-chan?—preguntó, no saber que decir en esa situación. Nunca se había imaginado compartir una conversación con la niña sin gritos o golpes, menos una tan… amable. Aunque ella no había actuado como una fan del teme en los últimos días tampoco es que se había acercado.

— Teniendo un bocadillo antes de ir a entrenar—respondió, _sonriéndole_ —, ¿tienes algo que hacer más tarde?

Sacudió su cabeza, rascándose la mejilla— Solo iba a pedirle a Iruka-sensei que me ayudara con mi jutsu de clonación—admitió luego de un momento, cuando los ojos verdes permanecieron en los de él.

Ella asintió— Ya veo. ¿Te gustaría que te diese una mano con eso?—ofreció, sacando unas monedas de su bolsillo y dejándolas sobre el mostrador.

Naruto dio una sonrisa brillante en respuesta, rezando para que el sueño no se acabase pronto— ¡Por supuesto!

— Puedes comer primero, te esperaré—aseguró, apareciendo un libro como por arte de magia.

Ojos celestes del muchacho resplandecieron. _¡El mejor día nunca!_

* * *

Respirando ruidosamente se dejó caer sobre la hierba que quedaba— Ow, hombre, me duele todo—Naruto se quejó, acostándose sobre el suelo de brazos y piernas abiertas.

Una risa femenina se escuchó a su lado— No fue tan terrible—Sakura tranquilizó, su sonrisa –y el campo destruido a su alrededor- desmintiendo las palabras.

— ¡Sí lo fue!—el "último" Uzumaki replicó, haciendo un puchero— me duelen cosas que ni sabía que tenía…—dejó pasar un momento antes de sonreír como el sol— pero fue divertido—admitió—. Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, ¿vas a enseñarme sobre esa magia extraña que hiciste para aparecer armas todo el tiempo?

Estirando las piernas, le dio una sonrisa indulgente— Se llama fuinjutsu, Naruto. Y podría, pero requiere mucha práctica—advirtió— y cuidado. Vas a tener que prestar mucha atención.

— ¡Claro que lo haré, de veras!

La expresión de la chica se suavizó— Muy bien. Podemos comenzar mañana—poniéndose de pie, extendió su mano en dirección al niño—. Ahora, ¿qué te parece cenar algo?

Naruto aceptó su ayuda, la energía volviendo a él lentamente— Ramen, ramen—cantó felizmente.

Solo por esa ocasión Sakura lo dejó tirar de ella en dirección –otra vez- al puesto preferido de su futuro compañero de equipo. Su corazón sangraba por la sonrisa del niño. Realmente no sabía cómo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin verla, no después de… _alto,_ se dijo, _no es momento de pensar en esas cosas._

Lo mejor sería vivir el presente.

Ya tendría toda la noche para revivir su pasado.

* * *

 **EDIT: 22/01/17.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reminiscence**

II

Primera capa

* * *

 _Los veía en todas partes._

 _Ojos amarillos. Ojos rojos. Ojos negros. Ojos carmesí._

— _**Tsukuyomi.**_

 _Ella vivió la pesadilla en carne propia, las llamas lamiendo su piel y el filo de las espadas sacando su sangre._

 _Y un día despertó._

 _El mundo seguía siendo un infierno escarlata._

* * *

Una lejana vez Iruka le había dicho que era del tipo genjutsu. Sakura lo reconoció tarde –como tantas otras cosas- pero en ese momento, en el _presente_ , se comprometió a remediarlo. En la biblioteca había pocos pergaminos disponibles para los que ni siquiera eran genin pero logró encontrar unos ejemplares viejos de la Ilusión Infernal y la Visión Celestial, recordando al primero como el que Kakashi había utilizado en ella en su prueba.

Era realmente vergonzoso saber que había caído por una técnica tan estúpida y de baja categoría, como ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se trataba de un genjutsu siendo que de los tres ella era la más sensible a estos. Triste, muy triste. _Al menos no va a pasar esta vez,_ se consoló, pensando en preguntar más adelante a Kakashi por un pase a la sección chunin. Y si se negaba… bueno, las habilidades de sigilo e infiltración _eran_ el pan de cada día de un ninja.

Que Sasuke terminaría siendo favorecido en esa área por su dojutsu no significaba que se dormiría en las palmeras, no con todo los obstáculos que les esperaban desde la primera misión del Equipo Siete. Cada cosa que podía aprender podría- le salvaría la vida, a ella y a sus personas preciosas –y las que no también, así que iba realmente en serio en aprovechar sus habilidades.

Asintiendo para sí misma, miró a su alrededor mientras reflexionaba que más podía sacar de allí; su control de crakra era impecable tal como se podría esperar, incluso habiendo sido casi un juego de niños el dominar la caminata sobre el agua. Esto en un principio, claro, ya que ahora estaba integrando esto a la ejercitación de katas para ampliar sus patéticas piscinas de chakra, ocupando un lago de uno de los campos de entrenamiento. Esta opción era sin duda más entretenida que equilibrar hojas sobre su nariz.

Su atención se vio repentinamente atraída por la etapa de un cuaderno rojo, el color recordándole a cierta persona y con ello trayendo a su mente una idea. _Podría ser muy útil,_ pensó, husmeando entre algunos libros hasta encontrar dos con un par de consejos sobre la detección de chakra. También logró hallar la técnica de cadenas de chakra, algo que no estaba destinado para los jóvenes no-genin. _Pero lo quiero,_ se dijo, echando un vistazo rápido a su alrededor antes de transformar el libro en uno diferente. Pocos ninjas venían allí, sin olvidar que esa parte estaba convenientemente administrada por un civil.

Se sintió un poco mal al pasar los libros por Hato-san pero la emoción pronto se perdió al pensar en que se trataba de las vidas de sus amigos.

Iba a ser una semana concurrida.

 _Bien por mí._

* * *

En uno de los descansos Sakura se vio sorprendida por un acercamiento de una de las personas menos pensadas.

De pie frente a ella, Ino se cruzó de brazos, una expresión semi-amarga en su rostro de muñeca— Supongo que tienes razón—finalmente admitió—, he empezado a entrenar con papá más—el orgullo se vislumbró en su postura—, y si sigo así me enseñará otra de las técnicas del clan. Si es que domina la principal primero…

— Me alegro por ti—respondió con honestidad, cepillando algunos mechones rosados lejos de su rostro, antes de añadir con una sonrisa burlona—, así no te aplastaré tan mal cuando nos enfrentemos algún día.

Ella resopló— Sigue soñando, Frente-Chica—su atención se desvió hacia el costado y una amplia sonrisa estalló— ¡Sasuke-kun!

Viéndola marchar en busca de su objetivo sentimental Sakura negó lentamente. _Un paso hacia delante ya es algo,_ murmuró para sí, volviendo a sumergirse en la lectura de uno de sus nuevos pergaminos. Frotándose los ojos, no pudo evitar sentirse tentada a echarse a sí misma el genjutsu. Así al menos podría conseguir unas horas de descanso sin pesadillas.

 _Lo mejor será ir incorporando sellos de silenciamiento a mi saco de dormir._ Realmente no tenía ninguna gana de explicar a nadie porque se despertaba gritando cuando nada en su historial señalaba el más mínimo trauma. Si Kakashi-sensei decidía entrar en su cabeza despertaría demasiadas preguntas; preguntas a las que no tenía una respuesta.

Suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza. _Basta con la paranoia._

Para su defensa, uno terminaba siendo un poco quisquillosa cuando se tenía prácticamente el destino de su pueblo –y el mundo ninja- sobre sus hombros.

Solo un poco.

* * *

Había sido una tarde bastante normal. Una más.

Hasta que…

Estrujando ligeramente el final del kimono verde oscuro que caía sobre sus muslos Sakura miró hacia el borde del lago con una ceja alzada. Ella había estado entrenando por algunas horas antes de notar el chakra del otro ninja pero no había querido romper su concentración hasta ese momento— ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, Hyuga-san?

Con los brazos cruzados, Hyuga Neji le observó con ojos desapasionados— No he visto algunos de esos movimientos antes en Konoha—él dijo, lentamente—, pero sí pergaminos del País del Hierro sobre la fuerza militar samurái. ¿Cómo ha llegado un civil como tú a aprenderlos?—el símbolo en su espalda no pertenecía a ninguno de los clanes ninjas por lo que tenía la certeza de que se trataba de un ninja de primera generación.

Sakura le dio una pequeña sonrisa descarada— Eso, Hyuga-san, es mi secreto. Las mujeres tendemos a guardarlos muy cerca del corazón, ya sabes—recibió una mirada en blanco como respuesta, al parecer no agradecido por la inutilidad de la contestación. Con un encogimiento de hombros en su interior desestimó al niño y volvió a su práctica, manejando cuidadosamente la cantidad de chakra en sus manos para recubrirla por completo. Era su último proyecto, el jutsu Armadura de Agua. _Si pudiera tener un poco más de chakra…_

Ser desatendido no le cayó bien, la irritación arañando su estómago. Veía en la chica demasiada confianza para alguien _débil,_ ¿cómo podía ignorar su destino tan insolentemente? Sintió el deber de enseñarle la verdad de la vida— Ten un mástil conmigo. Deseo probar la técnica de mi familia contra un estilo diferente—lo que era cierto, pero no específicamente contra alguien más débil que él.

Ella parpadeó, recordando que se trataba del Neji que no había tenido todavía su trasero pateado por Naruto por lo que todavía vivía en el Fatalismo. Ladeando la cabeza, fijó sus ojos verdes en él, intentando encontrar su intención. _Si incluso Lee perdió dudo ser un reto, ¿entonces…?_ Fue cuando notó su evidente superioridad, la seguridad absoluta de que no tendría ninguna oportunidad

La ira bulló en su interior, las memorias de unos ojos idénticos pero de diferente color.

Sakura había decidido que no permitiría que nadie la mirase así nunca más.

— Por supuesto—aceptó, sonriendo con dulzura llena de cianuro.

Ella no era Naruto ni tenía su Jutsu Terapia… pero que los demonios la llevaran si lo dejaba ir de rosas.

* * *

Saltando hacia atrás, Sakura esquivó apenas el puño suave que venía en su dirección, agradeciendo mentalmente a su cuerpo por ponerse al día y que no se trataba de ninguna técnica de Rotación. Tal como lo suponía su velocidad no era rival para él pero no lo desalentaba, había aprendido hace tiempo que las personas arrogantes tendían a cavar su propia tumba.

Comenzó a reconocer un patrón en los movimientos de su oponente por lo que consideró que podría tener una chance. _Tres segundos_ , se dijo, _eso es suficiente para efectuar un golpe._ Era el único camino que veía por el momento por lo que enviando chakra a su mano activó el sello de almacenamiento dibujado en uno de sus dedos. La aguja se pegó al costado de su mano y dejando que el chico tocase su brazo derecho, rozó el brazo con el arma.

Perdió parte de la efectividad de su extremidad dominante pero el resultado valió la pena. La cara del chico al notar que la aguja no había sido por otra razón que para inyectar veneno sin duda no tenía precio. Sakura le sonrió, echándose hacia atrás mientras contaba mentalmente los segundos que faltaban para hacer efecto.

— ¿Por qué hacer algo tan arriesgado? Si fuera una pelea real ya estarías muerta—él aseguró, aumentando su rapidez y logrando desactivar completamente el brazo derecho—. El destino te ha hecho débil, acéptalo. Eso no es algo que puedas cambiar, no cuando está escrito en la roca.

Sakura resopló, los ojos endurecidos mientras bloqueaba una de sus manos con su propio puño cubierto de agua— El destino es solo una cobertura para los que no tienen la suficiente fortaleza para crear su propio camino. Eres fuerte, Hyuga-san—sonrió fugazmente— pero estúpido.

… _Diez…_

El cuerpo del muchacho cayó pesadamente sobre la tierra, o al menos lo habría hecho de no ser por ella, quien lo atrapó. Apoyándolo contra un árbol Sakura suspiró pesadamente, los músculos de su cuerpo adoloridos. No se sorprendió al ver puntos rojos en toda su extremidad derecha, fruto del sellado de sus Puntos de Chakra.

Negando lentamente para sí misma lo cubrió con la larga manga de su kimono. _Fue un golpe de suerte,_ admitió, _una mezcla de subestimación por su parte y pura locura por la mía._ Pero había funcionado. Sin embargo, dudaba que el niño lo reconociese, no cuando realmente podría haber muerto con un solo toque bien colocado.

Bueno, dentro de un par de meses llegarían los exámenes Chunin. Confiaba en Naruto para hacer cambiar de pensamiento al genio. Ella ya tenía bastante en sus manos, después de todo. Echando un vistazo al bello durmiente sacó la parte superior de su kimono y lo deslizó sobre sus hombros, a sabiendas que no se levantaría en menos de media hora. _Y ya está oscureciendo._

No creía que alguien le agradaría si lo llevaba a su Compuesto, sin olvidar que podría atraer atención innecesaria. _No va a pasarle nada,_ se convenció. Incluso podía sentir el chakra de Gai a pocos kilómetros de allí, por lo que probablemente pronto se encontraría viniendo en esa dirección. Sí. Lo mejor que podía hacer era irse.

Con una última mirada se dirigió en dirección a su casa, el pensamiento de un baño caliente muy atractivo para su cansancio.

* * *

 _Había un barco dirigiéndose directamente a la boca de la serpiente._

 _Ella arrojó una piedra hacia el animal, maldiciendo cuando rebotó inofensivamente contra su cabeza._

 _Tiró una segunda cerca del barco, rezando para que las ondas fuesen suficientes para cambiar su recorrido._

 _El barco se movió hacia la derecha y justo cuando parecía que iba a pasar la serpiente se movió._

 _Entonces, ¿qué_ _ **demonios**_ _se suponía que debía hacer?_

* * *

— Iruka-sensei, ¿podría decirme sobre alguien que estuviese dispuesto a enseñarme sobre genjutsu?—le preguntó, una vez que toda la clase se había ido y sabía que Mizuki no estaba dando vueltas por allí.

El chunin miró con algo de sorpresa antes de parecer pensativo— Bueno, el genjutsu es la especialidad de Kurenai Yuhi. Ella va a ser una de las jounin encargadas de uno de los equipos graduados. Si no es tu sensei entonces no sé si te tendrá mucho tiempo para ti.

Juntando sus manos, Sakura lo miró con grandes ojos de cachorro, el verde lleno de esperanza— ¿Puede preguntar, por favor?

Él no resistió mucho— Bien—suspiró, causando una enorme sonrisa en la chica. Una sonrisa que se esfumó cuando Iruka preguntó algo que persistía en su mente—. Por cierto, ¿es verdad que estás enseñando a Naruto a tener un suministro ilimitado de papeles bomba?

Parpadeando, le regaló a su sensei una sonrisa inocente—… ¿Ups?

Iruka no parecía impresionado.

* * *

Para alguien tan hiperactivo Naruto tenía un buen grado de concentración cuando realmente estaba interesado. Ella pensó que era obvio que los profesores –a excepción de Iruka- no habían sido muy capaces en las explicaciones. Él _sí_ era inteligente, solo que de un modo más técnico que teórico, y sabiendo eso habían varias cosas que podía enseñarle que era en realidad obligación de la Academia de dar.

— ¿Lo sientes?—preguntó al niño sentado de piernas cruzadas en el suelo—, es como una especie de corriente de aire en tu estómago, una sensación de que hay algo mal.

— Mmm—Naruto mantuvo los ojos cerrados, intentando captar lo que se le decía. Ahora que lo pensaba, de hecho si se sentía un poco raro en la panza, como un gas atrapado o algo así—, creo que ya lo tengo, Sakura-chan, ¡de veras!—abrió los ojos para ser testigo de la sonrisa orgullosa.

— ¡Muy bien!—sonrisa bonita de la niña se transformó lentamente en algo más de miedo— Entonces vamos a probarlo.

Tragó grueso— Oh… bien.

Mientras no fuese como la última vez y el viejo apareciese para decirle que había prohibido el ramen todo estaría bien, pensó para sí mismo. _Ah, cierto,_ mirando el atuendo de la chica, curioseó— Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, ¿dónde está el vestido que siempre usas?

— Lo perdí… por el camino de la vida. ¡Ahora andando!

Una gota de sudor cayó por el costado del futuro Hokage. _¿Qué clase de excusa es esa?_

— ¡E-espera, Sakura-chan!... N-no, viejo, ¡no puedes demoler Ichiraku! ¡NO!

 _Tanto que aprender, pequeño saltamontes,_ una sonrisa beatífica se extendió por sus labi **os.**

* * *

 **EDIT: 22/01/17**


	3. Chapter 3

Descargo de responsabilidad:

Todos los personajes y material reconocible es obra de M. Kishimoto.

 **Advertencia:** Se me olvidó señalar pero Sakura obviamente viene de un futuro diferente al canon, donde Sasuke es un culo mucho peor, Obito-que realmente, realmente está seguro de que es Madara- debería pudrirse en el infierno y el mundo se convirtió en algo peor que un post-apocalipsis zombie.

 **Reminiscencia**

III

* * *

 _Solo quedaba un hilo fino de respiración._

 _No. No. No. No. No podía ser…_

 _El ninja –su amigo, su familia, lo último que le quedaba- suspiró._

— _Vas a estar bien, Sakura._

 _Ella negó lentamente, intentando curar la herida mortal de su costado_

— _Solo tienes que hacerlo—él instó— úsame como… el sacrificio._

 _Las lágrimas se deslizaron sin control por sus mejillas._

* * *

La hermosa mujer de cabello negro la observó desde detrás de su puerta, una expresión pensativa en su rostro después de oír su petición. Finalmente, asintió— Bien. Vamos a los campos de entrenamiento. Comenzaremos ahora.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente— Muchas gracias, Kurenai-sensei. No te defraudaré.

 _Esto va a ser realmente emocionante,_ pensó, vitoreando en su mente.

* * *

Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, aspiró el aire suavemente y luego lo expulsó, concentrándose en el sonido de su respiración. Luego de enseñarle su progreso solitario en los genjutsu básicos Kurenai había decidido ponerla a trabajar en uno más difícil, alegando que con su control de chakra no debería de tomarle mucho tiempo en dominarlo.

En realidad estaba bastante feliz por aprenderlo. La perspectiva de poder añadir pensamientos a la cabeza del oponente para hacerle bajar la guardia era atractiva, pensó, junto con todas las aplicaciones que podría darle. Había estado practicando durante unas horas bajo la dirección de la mujer antes de que esta fuese requerida en la Torre del Hokage.

Por eso estaba allí ahora, relajándose. –E ignorando completamente el chakra a pocos metros.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta en espalda.

 _La gente debería de aprender a reconocer cuando alguien no quiere ver al resto del mundo._

— ¿Sí, Hyuga-san?—ella no abrió los ojos, decidida a mantener la calma y perseverar en su intento de meditación.

— Tu kimono—él comentó—, pensé que lo querrías.

Parpadeando, se volvió ligeramente hacia su costado, donde el muchacho había avanzado. Efectivamente lo tenía, el color verde oscuro de la tela con el símbolo blanco era inconfundible— Gracias—dijo, con una leve inclinación de cabeza, tomando la prenda para guardarla en uno de los sellos de su mano.

Los ojos blancos se posaron en el brazo femenino, la piel cremosa inmaculadamente sana— Ya está curado—murmuró, leve sorpresa en su mirada—, pero aún no han pasado más que dieciocho horas desde nuestro mástil y los médicos del hospital tardan más de dos días en curar las heridas del Puño Suave.

Los labios de Sakura se contrajeron en una línea apretada al reconocer sus últimas palabras. Los estándares del equipo médico habían caído mal desde el abandono de Tsunade, ella recordaba bien como su maestra había bramado durante horas sobre "todos esos viejos imbéciles y sus malditas políticas retrógradas" una vez.

Ahogando un suspiro, cerró los ojos. Con algo de suerte el ninja entendería su postura y se iría a molestar a alguien más.

— ¿Qué sabes sobre ninjutsu médico?

Maldiciendo a los antepasados Hyugas Sakura lo miró— De hecho, estoy aprendiendo sobre él—que no era una mentira, ella tenía varios pergaminos sobre el tema, algunos "tomados prestado" incluso—. ¿Feliz?

— Hn—cruzándose de brazos, asintió para sí mismo en un pensamiento particular que no dudó en vocalizar— He decidido que fueron mis propios errores los que me llevaron a perder. La suerte pudo haber estado de tu lado pero sigo siendo más fuerte y tú débil. Eso no puede ser cambiado. El destino lo ha decidido así—parecía completamente seguro de ello y enervó a Sakura, apretando el "pequeño" botón de su temperamento.

 _Debería de haberlo visto venir,_ Sakura resopló, incorporándose— Mira, obviamente ambos tenemos puntos de vista muy diferente. Puedo con eso. Si quieres esconderte detrás de excusas patéticas como esa y culpar al destino, la suerte o los kami eres completamente libre de hacerlo pero _no me jodas_ —dándole la espalda, empezó a alejarse. Realmente tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer que oírlo hablar, de enserio.

— Marcharte de ese modo me da la razón.

— No. Te mantiene con vida—replicó—, realmente estás agotando mi paciencia.

Se burló— No es como si pudieras vencerme. La suerte no estará de tu lado otra vez. Tampoco pienso cometer los mismos errores—aseguró.

Sakura se rió en voz baja, sorprendentemente dulce— ¿No? Pero si sigues haciéndolo todo el tiempo—ella sacudió la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos—. Olvídalo. Tengo poco chakra como para molestarme con esto. Y algo más importante de lo que ocuparme—añadió, un cierto rubio viniendo a su mente.

Dejó al chico atrás.

 _Los niños son realmente molestos._

* * *

Un niño con peinado de piña estornudó, la sensación de que alguien había tomado algo suyo. _Que problemático..._

* * *

— ¿Lo entiendes?

Naruto asintió felizmente, las manchas de pintura en su mejilla haciéndole ver más gracioso de lo usual— Sólo tres trazos son suficientes—repitió— y debería bastar para explotar un edificio—sonrió ampliamente, frotándose las manos.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos— Nada de usarlos cerca de los civiles. ¿O crees que querrán un Hokage que se divierta explotando sus tiendas u hogares?

— ¡Oh, vamos, Sakura-chan! No iba a ser nada tan malo. Solo un par de bromas para los AMBU—se rió en voz baja—, esos cabrones me la deben por lo de la última vez—principalmente el de la máscara de perro.

Un dolor de cabeza en ciernes le advirtió no preguntar sobre el asunto. No— Solo ten cuidado—murmuró, antes de sacar un pincel adicional—. ¿Qué te parece aprender a guardar alimentos en los pergaminos?

— Eso significa que podría llevarme mi ramen a todos lados—los ojos del niño travieso brillaron—. ¡Fantástico, de veras! Tienes que enseñarme, Sakura-chan—le dio su mirada más tierna.

Sakura sonrió, cualquier problema empujado a un cajón oscuro— Bien, bien. Préstame atención…

* * *

Bostezando, la niña de cabello rosa caminó tranquilamente por el camino en dirección a su casa, una expresión somnolienta en su rostro bonito. Solo al llegar a su hogar dejó su máscara caer, los pensamientos oscuros remolineándose en su cabeza. Faltaban pocos días para el examen final, el que Naruto fallaría para ser engañado y luego aprender no solo el jutsu que lo caracterizaba si no lo que guardaba en su interior.

Se preguntó si esta vez él se lo contaría.

 _Pero ese no es el verdadero problema,_ pensó, cerrando los ojos. Todavía no había decidido qué hacer con la misión de la Ola, en particular con el tema de Haku y Zabuza. Una parte de ella quería salvarlos, no solamente porque parecía justo, sino por la utilidad que podrían traer más adelante. Podrían ser aliados importantes, dos personas menos que la Resurrección Impura de Kabuto podría traer.

 _Y hablando del diablo,_ su boca se torció en una mueca. Pensar en Kabuto la llevaba inevitablemente a Orochimaru y los exámenes Chunin, principalmente a la Marca Maldita. Había tenido pesadillas sobre eso en la última noche, lo que la llevaba a creer que su inconsciente estaba tratando de decirle algo.

 _Tal vez que no le tire una piedra en la cara,_ pensó burlonamente, tomándose un baño caliente.

Y más allá de eso, también tenía que armar alguna clase de plan con respecto a Sasuke y su hermano. Si ella no lograba hacerle quedar… no tendría más remedio que asesinarlo. Sería necesario para la supervivencia de los demás. No podía permitir que todo volviese a ser igual, después de todo.

 _Ya se me ocurrirá algo,_ se dijo, cerrando los ojos bajo el agua caliente.

Haría lo que tuviese que hacer para mantener a su pueblo precioso vivo.

Si tenía que acabar con algunos por el camino… bueno, el pulso no le temblaría.

 _¿No era acaso un asesino?_

* * *

 _El cielo era escarlata y la luna chorreaba sangre._

 _Sakura sollozó amargamente, la kunai aferrada entre sus dedos._

 _Un rostro pálido, con ojos sin vida le devolvió la mirada._

— _Lo siento mucho._

 _No era la primera vez que disculparía ni la última que lo haría._

 _Tampoco sería la pérdida de sus amigos._

* * *

Ir a la Academia era una tortura como siempre, principalmente porque el sensei había decidido seguir con la revisión teórica gracias a _cierto peso muerto_ y dejar los últimos dos días recién para lo práctico. No es como si algo fuese mejor de todas formas, dudaba que pudiesen enseñarle algo más.

Ya no veía el tiempo para convertirse en genin y tener un jounin que pudiese enseñarle mejores técnicas. Necesitaba ser fuerte, muy fuerte. Lo suficiente para vencerlo a _él_. Apretando los puños inconscientemente en la ira su atención fue llamaba cuando los gritos del _usuratonkachi_ sonaron.

—… pero esto es muy aburrido, Iruka-sensei—se quejó, y Sasuke sintió la tentación de golpearlo a pesar de estar internamente de acuerdo. Es que era el dobe. Dudaba que incluso recordase los nombres de los países vecinos.

— Naruto-kun, tu eres quien se olvida de las regiones y los demás pueblos—el adolescente mayor señaló, un tic en su ceja.

A su alrededor la gran mayoría río pero el idiota no se echó atrás— Yo lo sé—él insistió, alzando la barbilla obstinadamente—, solo pregunte, Iruka-sensei.

Sasuke alzó una ceja al ver al maestro terminar acordando, su mano señalando una zona al alzar en el enorme mapa— ¿Cómo se llama este lugar?

El dobe, para sorpresa de todo el mundo respondió— Es el País del Hierro, Iruka-sensei. Allí no hay ninjas, solo samurái—él recordó el detalle que más llamó su atención.

— Eso es correcto. ¿Y aquí?

— Suna—el dobe le sacó la lengua al obtener la afirmación—, y eso…—su ceño se frunció y Sasuke suspiró inaudiblemente. _Un tonto siempre será un tonto…_ — ¡Ah! ¡La Tierra de los Campos de Arroz!

Iruka sonrió— Muy bien—felicitó—, al parecer has estado estudiando, Naruto-kun.

— ¿Eh? No, eso es muy aburrido. Sakura-chan me enseñó con ayuda de las etiquetas explosivas y el ramen—a juzgar por su expresión era tanto un buen como terrible recuerdo. Sintió su curiosidad picar, moviendo su mirada un asiento más allá donde la _molestia rosada_ estaba sentada.

— ¿… explosivas?—el sensei miró terriblemente pálido—. Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, ¿ustedes fueron quienes volaron el campo de entrenamiento número diez?

 _¿Qué?_ Ignorando los murmullos a su alrededor Sasuke notó la leve sonrisa traviesa en el rostro del dobe y el destello de _algo mal_ en los ojos verdes de su antigua admiradora –que gracias al cielo ya no lo era-. _Sí fueron ellos,_ sus manos se apretaron con más fuerza. Al parecer tendría que vigilar al perdedor y la fastidiosa. Si tenían alguna técnica interesante él la quería para sí también.

Regresó a la realidad justo en el momento que Iruka estaba gritando airadamente sobre la responsabilidad y "¿qué es realmente lo que estaban haciendo?". Parpadeó. Fue entonces cuando _ella_ se volvió hacia él, los ojos verdes llenos de diversión que se evaporó al verlo.

Se tensó instintivamente ante la mirada inesperadamente vacía.

 _¿Qué es …?_

Ella le sonrió, apretado y dulce.

 _¿… esta sensación?_

* * *

(En otro universo, en otra línea de tiempo un hombre espeluznante se rió.

 _Kukuku. Las presas deben percibir cuando están en presencia de un depredador.)_

* * *

 **Uf. Costó más de lo que pensé acabar este capítulo. Espero haber desarrollado bien la parte de Sasuke… meh, ¿qué les parece a ustedes?**

 **Por supuesto, les agradezco un montón por los favoritos y los comentarios.**

 **taran taran** **:** Aquí está :D ¿qué tal?

 **Luna Haruno** : ¡Mucho gusto! ;) Me alegra que les haya gustado. Y sí, aquí está la continuación. Cuenténme que les ha parecido, ¿sí? ;) :D

 **Keyla1302** : Gracias c:

 **Karina bancrofti** : Hola, te lo agradezo. Y déjame decirte que la mejor manera de leer algo que te gusta es hacer tu misma la historia ;) no hace falta publicar ni bien escribas, puedes tomarte tiempo y hacer varios borradores hasta quedarte satisfecha que lo que has puesto en la hoja -o Word- es lo que querías ;) ¡Espero leerte pronto!

 **Aome-Hime** : ¡Genial! Quería que fuera un poco mejor que la anterior, y con diferencias, claro. No sabía como empezar y entonces una Ino salvaje apareció xD lo otro simplemente fluyó... La idea de Kakashi, mmm, estuve pensándolo. Ya veremos si aparece ;) Y Shikamaru aparecerá con toda certeza. ¡Nos leemos!

SakuraKurai: ¡Bienvenida! Espero sea de tu agrado y me cuentes que te gustó -y lo que no- del capítulo. ¡Anda, ánimate! ;D ¡Muchos saludos!

 **¡Ya nos leeremos! :D :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Descargo de responsabilidad:

Todos los personajes y material reconocible es obra de M. Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Reminiscence**

IV

* * *

 _Tsunade suspiró, el rostro cansado y envejecido._

— _Creo que podríamos tener una última oportunidad, Sakura._

 _Sintió la esperanza florecer en su corazón— ¿Shishou?_

 _La sonrisa de su maestra no era feliz— Pero me temo que no soy yo quien puede hacer algo._

 _Sabía que las palabras siguientes no le caerían bien por la expresión dura de la mujer que consideraba una madre._

— _Tú y él se encargaran de una última misión, así que escucha bien mis instrucciones._

* * *

El Monumento a los Caídos era, irónicamente, un testimonio de Konoha bastante alentador para ella. El mundo del que había venido ya no lo tenía, después de todo, habiendo sido destruido en uno de los ataques. Tenía varios recuerdos sobre él, mitad buenos mitad malos, pero por el momento se conformaba con saber que estaba allí y que entre sus grabados no existía ninguno familiar.

Exceptuando tres, solamente dos que reconocería.

Dejando el ramo de flores a los pies de la piedra negra, se arrodilló y junto sus manos en señal de oración. _Uzumaki-sama, Yondaime-sama, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura y soy amiga de su hijo, Naruto._ Sonrió con suavidad. _He venido a ofrecerles mis respetos y a disculparme en nombre de todos los que lo despreciaron alguna vez, incluyéndome. No saben, no sabía lo especial que es, como su sonrisa es más luminosa que el sol y lo fácil que podría ser traer el mundo en sus manos si solo le diesen una oportunidad._

 _Pero más que eso también he venido para hacerles una promesa. No voy a permitir que muera, no de algo más que la vejez. Juro que mientras yo siga viva él también lo hará. Mientras yo siga respirando jamás le faltará una mano amiga, no de mí. Prometo en su sangre y en la mía._

 _Y… denme su bendición, por favor. Para que pueda hacer mejor el futuro, principalmente el de él._

Una suave brisa tocó su mejilla, y frente a los padres del niño que vería ser Hokage –o moriría intentándolo- Sakura sintió algo del peso en sus hombros desprenderse y flotar.

Al parecer, ambos creían en ella.

 _Gracias. Muchas gracias…_

* * *

 _ **Gracias a ti…**_

… _**Sakura-chan.**_

* * *

Entrando en la tienda semi-oculta, Sakura esperó pacientemente a que el anciano terminase de afilar el tanto para hablarle— Buen día, jiji, ¿podría venderme algunas pesas?

El ninja ya retirado negó lentamente— Lo siento pero no. Un tipo en spandex verde se llevó todos los que tenía—se estremeció en la memoria—. ¿Buscabas algo más?

Estaba a punto de rechazar pero una idea atravesó su mente— Bueno, ahora que lo dice…

* * *

Ella realmente, _realmente_ no quería pero al parecer no le quedaba otra opción. La tienda que había visitado era una de las únicas que solían tener el artículo buscado, y las demás que podrían tener estaban en una ubicación muy dudosa que solo tendría acceso por medio de algún jounin.

Tal vez sí hablaba con Kurenai-sensei…

 _No,_ se dijo, _eres una kunoichi valiente, Sakura, ¡así que toma aire y ve!_ Eran pequeños momentos como esos que extrañaba un poco a Inner, cuando necesitaba un poco de aliento tras de la oreja. Suspirando para sí, echó a correr por las calles de Konoha en busca de un remolino de polvo en algún lugar o gritos sobre "la juventud", a sabiendas que la detección de chakra no serviría en este caso.

Para su fortuna encontró su objetivo a tiempo.

— ¡Discúlpame! —llamó, pidiendo a los cielos que la escuchase antes de volver a sus rondas por la Aldea. Entrenamiento intensivo o no, dudaba que pudiese ponerse al día con el genio del trabajo duro— ¡Espera por favor!

Lee se volvió en dirección a la voz celestial— ¡Oh! ¡Buenos días, señorita! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti en este día de tan brillante juventud?—sonrió, los dientes cegadores.

Sonriendo, Sakura resistió la tentación de taparse los ojos en virtud de vocalizar el comienzo de su pedido— Lo siento por interrumpir tu práctica pero me gustaría preguntarte si eres quien compró los pesos de Kozato-san—en realidad no era necesario averiguar sobre eso ya que si no lo era se comería sus calcetines. Lo juraba. –Además, sabía bien que Gai-sensei obtenía sus suministros de otro lugar.

(Konoha no podría lidiar con dos Lee, de todas formas.)

— ¡Así es, bella flor!—alzó su pulgar, los ojos más y más brillantes— ¡Espera! ¿Esto significa que los has estado buscando?

Ella asintió, sonriendo tímidamente— Sí, pero Kozato-san dijo que ya no le quedaban más y me sugirió preguntar si tenías alguno extra que podría comprarte—lo cual no era completamente una mentira, de en serio—, así que, ¿tienes? Por favor—junto sus manos delante.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Es maravilloso ver como la juventud arde en los corazones de algunos! ¡Yosh! ¡En honor a las enseñanzas de mi maestro, yo, Rock Lee, la Sexy Bestia Verde de Konoha te daré unos de mis pesos y correré cien vueltas alrededor de la Aldea en tu nombre…! —él miró, sonriendo.

— Haruno Sakura—suministró—, un gusto conocerte, Lee-senpai. Pero no hace falta que…

— ¡Tonterías! Tengo que demostrar el poder de mi juventud, Sakura-san, si no lo hago, daré otras cien vueltas por toda Konoha.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por el costado de la chica. Había olvidado lo que sentía tratar con él.

 _Por otra parte,_ su rostro se suavizó. Ella realmente, _realmente_ había extrañado oírle gritar su creencia con tanta fe.

Le recordaba a Naruto.

Le recordaba al hogar.

* * *

Después de agradecer profusamente al fanático del spandex –y repetir que no, de verdad no hacía falta ningunas vueltas extras para "conmemorar su muestra de tal juventud brillante"- se volvió en dirección a la Academia, tomando el atajo por los techos para llegar en un menor tiempo.

Fue una medida innecesaria al final.

Acabó por terminar en el aula más temprano de lo usual, el desprovisto de cualquier presencia una señal de esto. _Bien, supongo que podría aprovechar,_ tomando asiento en el lugar que había reclamado como suyo en el último tiempo, justo entre el de Naruto y el suyo, se acomodó recostándose contra su brazo y cerró los ojos.

Entró en lo más similar al descanso que podía, un estado entre la vigilia y la somnolencia. No era sitio para intentar dormir del todo, no con las pesadillas que seguía sufriendo. _Sin embargo, cualquiera pensaría que estoy en el quinto sueño,_ pensó distraídamente, su respiración perfectamente acompasada.

Con una de las pequeñas coletas acurrucadas en su cuello y algunos mechones dispares sobre su rostro, la sombra de sus pestañas sobre sus mejillas y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos era la imagen de la inocencia dormida, no es que la segunda persona en llegar lo reconocería así.

Él no le dio más que un simple vistazo, ignorando el calor en sus oídos, antes de sentarse y empujar en el rincón de las cosas estúpidas la tentación de mirar hacia atrás. _Es solamente una trampa,_ se dijo, entrelazando las manos y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, _no pienso caer en eso._

Estaba, después de todo, más allá de esas tonterías por las que suspiraban las niñas. Era un vengador, un Uchiha con una misión, no el dobe con sus suspiros y balbuceos idiotas. Afirmando ese pensamiento en su interior miró desapasionadamente hacia donde estaba la chica, la única razón siendo que quería saber si estaba de verdad dormida o fingía como estaba pensando.

Ella no se movió, respirando pausadamente.

… Se negó a creer que era ese tipo de _calor_ lo que sentía en sus mejillas. La temperatura debía de haberse elevado, seguramente…

 _Molestia…_

* * *

 _Érase una vez un cuento donde la princesa amaba a un niño maldito por el odio._

 _Érase una vez, en ese mismo cuento, que el niño se había transformado en un hombre y luego en un monstruo._

 _Este monstruo, que quemaba ciudades y mataba a los niños con el fuego de su rencor, que había roto su corazón…_

 _Terminó por morir en las manos de la princesa, que literalmente atravesó su pecho._

 _Tristemente, el cuento, ya jamás uno de hadas, no acabó allí._

 _Fue solo una de las partes de una historia trazada en líneas de sangre y el conflicto antiguo._

* * *

Naruto apareció antes de lo esperado en el aula, su ceño fruncido al notar al _bastardo_ mirando a _su_ Sakura-chan que dormía tan tranquilamente. Él decididamente caminó hasta donde estaba ella y ocupó el lugar a su lado, frunciéndole el ceño al emo mientras tapaba a su amiga.

El "yo-soy-superior-a-ti-por-que-tengo-el-pelo-como-el-culo-de-un-pato" o el "señor-culo-de-pato", como se referiría de ahora en más le envió una mirada que claramente significaba que estaba estreñido antes de volver a su rincón de mal humor, tal como Naruto quería.

El bastardo no tenía por qué estar mirando a _su_ amiga, no cuando Sakura-chan era tan bonita y agradable y estaba enseñándole un montón de cosas que -¡ajá! Con que eso era. _Teme está celoso,_ llegó a la conclusión. Obviamente él también había notado lo genial que estaba ahora Naruto y probablemente pensaba en que Sakura-chan le ayudaría aunque nunca le había prestado atención ni nada por tener un palo metido en el culo.

Pues que se jodiese. Sakura-chan no parecía querer darle la hora siquiera, y Naruto no dejaría entonces al hijo de puta acercarse a ella. Naruto Uzumaki, protector y buen amigo, por supuesto que era. Con una sonrisa boba se imaginó a sí mismo vestido de caballero y a Sakura-chan con un hermoso vestido, con Sasu-dragón queriendo llevársela a su castillo.

… Ahora, ¿por qué estaba la imagen de Sakura-chan estallando a Sasu-dragón con uno de sus papeles bomba?...

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su cuello. Si lo pensaba bien sería algo que ella haría. Tal vez no lo necesitaba como caballero de brillante armadura… ¡pero Naruto tomaría el trabajo igual! Ningún bastardo merecía a Sakura-chan, así que no les dejaría que se la llevaran.

Él, después de todo, ya había dejado de lado el sueño de que se enamorase del valiente shinobi que era –o sería, mejor dicho- con todo ese entrenamiento de los últimos días. Sakura-chan era genial y hermosa pero también muy peligrosa e increíblemente temible. Prefería ocupar el lugar de amigo, o de figura de hermano. Sí, sería mejor.

 _Por eso mismo, ¡a partir de hoy seré su guardián, de veras!_ Con la decisión ya tomada, el Guardián de la Inocencia de Sakura-chan nació ese día.

(Por alguna extraña razón, en medio de su "sueño", la niña sintió la necesidad de gritar a Naruto.

Qué curioso.)

Filas más adelante, Sasuke sintió un presentimiento desconocido. ¿Qué podría ser…?

* * *

 **:D Bien, hasta aquí estamos. Personalmente, amé la primera parte. Y la última. Espero haber expresado correctamente los sentimientos de Naruto xDD**

 **¡Muchas gracias por los favoritos! Y un abrazo de caramelo especial para los que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar.**

 **Aome-Hime:** Hi c: Comparado con otros fics este se actualiza bastante rápido xDD todo depende de mi musa, en realidad. Y sí, Sasuke _es_ un bastardo egoísta, ojala que pueda salvarse. Ya veremos. Y en realidad, mi pasión por Neji ha sido recientemente descubierta. Es que es _Neji,_ ¿has visto su pelo? Es imposible no amarlo/tenerle envidia xP

Shika hará pronto su aparición :D, promesa de autora. Y respecto a Naruto… jajaja, sí, creo que es algo que Sakura podría hacerle. Me suena bastante a Reborn –de Katekyo Hitman Reborn xDD- pero sí, podría haber sucedido. :D :D Ella es tan genial como eso…

Ya encontraré una forma de salvar a Haku y Zabuza. O no. ¿Quién sabe? xDD ¡Muchos saludos!

 **Hitomi Wakeshima** : ¡Es genial que te guste! Amo los fics de viaje en el tiempo, lo admito abiertamente xD Hay demasiadas cosas para explotar y no sé, algunas que podrían haberse solucionado con la perspectiva correcta. (Es mi creencia al menos) En fin, agradezco tu comentario y espero que te guste la actualización. :D

 **bookmaniac849:** Te lo agradezco. Personalmente, después de releer la versión anterior no puedo evitar pensar en lo precipitado que era. :/ Espero que esta no parezca tan traída de los pelos… Y sí, Neji es lo más xDD Espero poder traerlo más a menudo… mmm… creo que ya sé como –pero no te lo diré, obviamente xP. Y los padres de Sakura, bueno, ya lo verás ;) ¡Nos leemos pronto!

 **Luna Haruno** : ¡Hellow! Sí, son una combinación increíble. :D Por eso se los ama. Sakura seguirá aprendiendo, por supuesto, aunque todavía no he decidido qué clase de arma manejara además de la que ya pensé –que no revelaré por ahora xD Neji es Neji, Sasuke es Sasuke, y ambos recibirán la terapia no jutsu ;) Estoy segura de ello.

Mmm. Será un poco MultixSaku o eso es lo que estoy pensando. Tal vez habrá un par de finales diferentes… ¡Ya lo veremos! ¡Saludos!

 **Miryale** : Aquí está. Espero te gusta y puedas animarte a decirme que te gustó y lo que no c: ¡Nos leemos!

 **lunakari** : Hola. ¡Es un secreto! ;) Na, mentira. Algunas cosas se revelaran a medida que avance la historia, no te preocupes. ¡Solo sigue leyendo! Y dime que te pareció ;) ¿Hubo alguna parte que te gustó más que las demás?

 **Antes de que lo olvide, son bienvenidos a sugerirme alguna parcela o personaje que quieran ver. No prometo que sí o sí saldrá pero lo tendré en cuenta, ¡eso sí que lo aseguro! ;) :D**

 **¡Nos leemos, queridos!**


	5. Chapter 5

Descargo de responsabilidad:

Todos los personajes y material reconocible es obra de M. Kishimoto.

 **Advertencia** : Sasuke. Sí.

 **Reminiscence**

V

* * *

 _Naruto sonrió, su rostro teñido de esperanza y la firmeza._

— _Vamos a hacerlo, Sakura-chan._

 _Sonaba tan decidido que no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir, creyendo en él desde el fondo de su corazón._

— _¡Vamos a traer de vuelta a Sasuke-teme a Konoha!_

 _Alzando un puño, regresó su sonrisa— ¡Adelante!_

 _Obviamente, no tenía idea aún de que incluso el sol puede morir._

* * *

 _Mizuki todavía está enseñando_ , Sakura señaló distraídamente, la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano y el codo sobre la mesa. Para sus ojos entrenados era demasiado obvia ahora la forma en que veía a Naruto _e_ Iruka, como si fuesen los culpables personales de toda su desgracia. Él era un completo hipócrita, sin embargo, manteniendo su comportamiento tan amable como era posible.

Recordando a Kabuto –y por decreto, a la serpiente Sannin- sintió la enorme tentación de clavarle un kunai en la cara. _Detestaba_ traidores, tanto como la idea de fallar otra vez. _Cálmate,_ susurró una pequeña parte de sí que había caído a guardar silencio, _la intención asesina es más allá de un pre-genin._

Su mirada flotó hasta la parte posterior de una cabeza con cabello negro. _O más allá de quien cuyo objetivo principal es el asesinato._ Negó lentamente para sí misma, sus pensamientos zumbando en el tema. Había estado reflexionándolo… acerca que debería hacer con Sasuke. ¿Darlo por perdido y aprovechar la misión de la Onda para acabar con él? Haku le había "matado" una vez, ella solo tendría que dejarlo así permanentemente.

Con Sasuke muerto, Obito perdería no solamente una pieza valiosa sino también a Itachi. La única razón por la que este permanecía a sus órdenes era por su propio plan, que consistía en ser asesinado por su hermano menor para convertirlo en un héroe. Su boca se curvó en la amargura antes de obligarse rápidamente a normalizar su expresión, no queriendo llamar la atención en vano. _Si tan solo supieras, Itachi…_

Bloqueó las imágenes pintadas de sangre, volviendo su mirada hacia su izquierda donde Naruto fingía estar atento a las palabras del sensei. _Pero también… Naruto murió creyendo que todos se merecían otra oportunidad, que en el fondo Sasuke podía ser algo más._ Había estado equivocado, el chico que consideraba su hermano había absorbido los restos de Orochimaru, y ya equipado con su propia oscuridad… bueno, no había quedado más de "Sasuke" que el odio y la necesidad de acabar con todos los blancos, incluyendo quienes habían sido sus compañeros o amigos.

 _En este momento, ¿realmente puede ser salvable? Kakashi-sensei también lo creyó así_. E irónicamente le había enseñado el Chidori para que pudiese notar que en Konoha podría hacerse fuerte junto a sus compañeros, solo para que la técnica acabase siendo utilizada contra los mismos que supuestamente debía proteger con ella.

En pocas palabras, todos los que habían pensado que tenía salvación estaban muertos. En de donde había venido, al menos. Pero si lo pensaba bien, el declive había comenzado –o empeorado, ¿por qué no?- en los exámenes Chunin, con el sello maldito de Orochimaru. El precio del poder era la locura, un empuje rápido hacia el abismo oscuro, y _Sasuke_ lo había probado, probado la increíble fuerza que le daba y juzgado que era más importante que cualquier consecuencia.

Todo por su meta.

Por el momento mundo de Sasuke giraba alrededor de matar a Itachi.

 _Tal vez, solo tal vez,_ se dijo lentamente, _pueda hacer algo por él. Si en estos meses nos convertimos en un equipo de verdad,_ cerró los ojos. Sería un arma de doble filo, por supuesto, porque podría funcionar, o no, que sería cuando más dolería. _Y Naruto, que ama con los brazos abiertos y el corazón en las manos…_ sería un golpe muy duro para él, peor que antes. ¿Y no había sufrido demasiado ya?

 _Haz una prueba,_ susurró la pequeña voz. Sonaba como su esperanza, la dulzura ingenua de una vez. _Hazle una prueba,_ insistió.

Acabó por acordar a regañadientes.

Ya tenía demasiado con que lidiar como para agregar _otra_ voz a su cabeza.

* * *

Sakura sonrió suavemente a su amigo, observándolo destapar el obento con la delicadeza de un santo. Por dentro, sin embargo, estaba maldiciendo a todos los malditos estúpidos que habían descuidado tanto a un niño que la vista de una comida casera _para él_ casi lo llevaba al llanto.

— ¡Se ve genial, Sakura-chan!—aseguró, exuberante como siempre, mordisqueando en sus onigiri con los ojos brillantes— ¡Y saben fantástico! No como ramen, pero…—siguió balbuceando, sin darse cuenta que había traído atención.

— Me alegro—cortó su perorata, una curvatura en sus labios, antes que su mirada jade se moviese hacia un árbol cercano—, ¿puedo ayudarte, Sasuke-san?—a su lado, Naruto se erizó visiblemente en una parodia de Tora, como si el ninja le hubiese hecho algo muy personal. Había estado bastante sensible con él todo el día por alguna razón.

El Uchiha cayó silenciosamente sobre el césped, una expresión extrañamente incierta en su rostro mientras ojeaba a su alrededor. _Probablemente en búsqueda de las chicas fan,_ Sakura se dijo, la sensación de repugne al recordar su tiempo como una.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, teme?—Naruto todavía no tenía muy aceptado las bases de la cortesía básica.

 _Más ramen y explosivos entonces. Lo siento, Iruka-sensei._

Como un niño petulante, Sasuke alzó la barbilla y guardó las manos en sus bolsillos— Nada de ti, dobe—respondió, fríamente.

Antes de que la discusión pudiese extenderse Sakura suspiró, empujando ligeramente el hombro del rubio— Alto ahí. Sasuke-san solo esta... —una leve sonrisa adornó sus labios— practicando la infiltración, Naru-kun. Nosotros solo vamos a tener un _agradable_ y _tranquilo_ almuerzo _,_ ¿ne?—envió su sonrisa azucarada a ambos.

Echando una mirada al "bastardo" Naruto refunfuñó para él antes de encogerse cuando Sakura miró hacia él, prefiriendo volver a su anterior actividad: comer. Todo era delicioso. Y lo mejor de todo es que Sakura-chan lo había hecho especialmente para él. No era la primera vez, es cierto, pero no podía dejar de aferrarse como si fuera la última. Nadie había hecho algo como eso nunca, después de todo.

Desenvolver sus propios palillos, Sakura miró al niño de pie incómodo, suspirando en su interior al decir— ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros, Sasuke-san? Nadie más va a aparecer—aseguró, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Él pareció incierto.

Naruto resopló— Oi, si solo vas a quedarte parado ahí llamarás la atención.

Al parecer, en la mente de Sasuke eran mejor que sus fan-girl por lo que se sentó a poco distancia y sacó su propio almuerzo. Tentativamente comenzó a comer, robando miradas a ambos cuando creyó que no estaban tomando nota. Finalmente, el no-graduado más hiperactivo de la aldea tuvo suficiente con el silencio.

— Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, ¿vamos a probar mis etiquetas hoy?—preguntó, ignorando al tercer miembro impar del grupo.

Asintiendo, miró pensativamente a su "alumno"— Quiero que me muestres tu taijutsu también.

Ojos de Naruto brillaron positivamente— ¿Significa que me vas a enseñar esa cosita que haces con los pies y las manos?—dio una imitación barata, sus palillos moviéndose de forma graciosa.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?—Sasuke aprovechó la oportunidad para no-no entrometerse, alguien de su calibre no se rebajaba a algo como eso, si no a mostrar su _buena voluntad_ en búsqueda de cualquier pieza que podría resultarle útil. No es como si realmente estaba seguro ya que se trataba del _dobe_ y la _molestia._

Naruto miró molesto pero Sakura se le adelantó— Estamos aprendiendo a hacer etiquetas explosivas. Y algunas maniobras de taijutsu nuevas—que no era _mentira,_ sino una versión de la verdad. Hey, que eran-serían ninjas, ¿cierto?

Lamentablemente estaba con _Naruto_ — ¡Sakura-chan me está enseñando todo sobre fu-fuinjutsu 'ttebayo! ¡Y su genial estilo de taijutsu!—asintiendo, le frunció el ceño— ¿Pero por qué te importa, teme? Pensé que estabas todo lleno de ti mismo y eso para entrenar con alguien más.

Sasuke le envió una expresión hosca— Yo no. No es mi culpa que sean demasiado débiles—se burló, los ojos oscuros recorriendo a ambos—. Pero parece que los milagros existen. No son tan _perdedores_ como creía.

Sakura reprimió al Uzumaki físicamente, una sonrisa fría deslizándose en su boca— Ah, muy seguro de ti mismo. Bien. ¿Por qué no probar contra nosotros hoy por la tarde? Sin límites—y para endulzarlo añadió—. Si perdemos te enseñaré un jutsu que bloquea la mayor parte de los golpes físicos—notó su chispa de interés— _y_ mis instrucciones gratuitas de fuinjutsu. Los sellos de explosión son lo mínimo que puede hacerse, después de todo. Y si ganamos, vas a tener que entrenar con nosotros para lo que te reste vida y _tratarnos con respeto_ , ¿eso está bien?

Expresión de Sasuke le dijo todo lo que pensaba: él iba a ganar y muy bien— Hn—tapando su obento, se incorporó y se fue, no sin antes decir—, en el campo de entrenamiento veinte a las siete.

— Maldito teme desgraciado—su amigo refunfuñó, los brazos cruzados.

Sakura suspiró, regalándole una sonrisa _bonita_ — Al parecer es tiempo de una gran, enorme broma. ¿Qué te parece, Naru-kun?

La alegre malicia se dibujó en su rostro. Gran cosa que decir al bromista número uno del pueblo, ¿ne?

* * *

 _Había una vez un mendigo que soñaba con ser el rey, dueño de ojos como el cielo y una sonrisa igual al sol._

 _Había una vez un príncipe que deseaba acabar con el culpable de la muerte de su familia, tan oscuro como guapo._

 _Había una vez un asesino lleno de arrepentimientos que vivía anclado al pasado que no podía dejar, con la afición al porno y un solo ojo visible._

 _Había una vez una chica egoísta que anhelaba al príncipe, detestaba al mendigo y no entendía al asesino, tan ingenuo como su tocayo._

 _El cuento que los juntó a los cuatro no fue uno de hadas o para los niños pequeños._

 _Tampoco fue uno con un final feliz._

* * *

 _ **(¿Y por qué la vida le dio el lápiz a la –ahora- asesina egoísta?**_

 _ **¿Qué es lo que iba a mejorar?.)**_

* * *

Ni bien la Academia acabó Sakura arrastró a Naruto al campo de entrenamiento para añadir las trampas necesarias y afinar los resquicios de su plan. Ella no solo pensaba humillar al chico sino también demostrarle que dos _perdedores_ pueden ganar a un prodigio con el trabajo en equipo, lo que sería un golpe duro a su carrera solitaria.

O al menos eso quería creer.

— Listo—el rubio sonrió satisfecho, sentándose en el suelo— ¿Crees que va a funcionar?—preguntó, un poco de duda en su tono.

Sakura apretó su mejilla, ignorando sus quejas— Por supuesto que sí, idiota. Ahora vamos…—bajó su voz hasta menos que un susurro—, ¿cuáles son las claves a seguir? —no tenía miedo de que Sasuke pudiese oírles ya que iba a sentirlo de otra forma, e incluso cuando no él sin duda no iba a entender _nada_ de lo que estaban hablando.

— _Conejito_ —la primer parte, Naruto y Sakura, estarían luchando taijutsu a taijutsu contra el novato del año, aprovechando lo poco que pensaba de ella y su capacidad en esta área –ya que Naruto en realidad estaba incluso competente a pesar del "estilo"— _Rana_ —, entonces Sakura utilizaría una de sus maniobras y lo enviaría hacia los árboles, donde el hilo y las trampas con explosivos de Naruto lo esperaban, y si eso no lo acababa— _Pez_ —, había una bonita laguna alrededor, con _más_ hilo y etiquetas de explosión.

Sí. Ambos _realmente_ habían tenido bastantes etiquetas.

Asintiendo, ella dio dos palmaditas a su izquierda, una señal que ya habían decidido significaría _"él viene por este lado"_.

Poco tiempo después Sasuke apareció, una sonrisita de suficiencia en su rostro— ¿Listos para perder, dobe, molestia?

— ¡Él único preparado para perder debes ser tu 'ttebayo!—exclamó, dando un paso hacia delante con enojo.

Sakura guardó su sonrisa. Naruto era un buen actor, eso era seguro. Pensar que su idea de llevar a Sasuke a pensar _aún más_ que estaba en la cima de la situación involucraría también la psicología. _Lleno de sorpresas es este pequeño saltamontes,_ pensó con cariño, "tranquilizándolo" con una mano en su hombro, asegurándose de presionar con más fuerza en su dedo pulgar. Esa era la señal de "muy bien". Sasuke obviamente había caído.

— Usuratonkachi—se burló, luego la miró—. Vamos a empezar, perdedores. Quiero el jutsu hoy.

Sakura juró que si no le ganaban se clavaría su propia kunai en el dedo chiquito de su pie. O en ambos.

* * *

Ninguno notó al hombre enmascarado a pocos metros de allí. No es como si él quería.

* * *

Fue… gratamente bien.

Sasuke había prestado la mayor atención a Naruto cuando el taijutsu parecía haberse decidido, no pudiendo evitar burlarse con los "pobres" intentos –fingidos- de Sakura por atacarlo. Había sido especialmente satisfactorio aparecer delante de él y golpearlo hacia los árboles como el plan, el sonido de la explosión de bajo nivel sacudiendo su cuerpo en el más leve placer.

 _Ah,_ sonrió para sí misma, incluso cuando un Sasuke de aspecto cabreado y quemado salió de la espesura, el brillo en sus ojos tan temible como un Tora enfadado –y wow, ¿no era increíble haber rebajado al último Uchiha al objetivo de la misión más odiada del pueblo?-.

— ¿Pez?—Naruto cuestionó, una sonrisa ladina en la apariencia de su rival.

— Pez—confirmó, antes de barrer hacia un lado cuando la infame bola de fuego fue lanzada hacia ellos.

El "inconveniente" había sido observado anteriormente. El jutsu Katon era sin duda algo que el niño usaría al llegar al punto donde su enojo no estaba más que susurrándole llevarlos a las cenizas, así que ninguno se sorprendió. Naruto aprovechó para soltar las bombas de tiza unos instantes antes, combinando el humo y el polvo para formar una espesa nube alrededor que cubrió todo el lugar.

Rodando lo más lejos posible del agua Naruto tiró de las cuerdas de hilo atadas por todo el lugar, sabiendo que el teme no tardaría en tropezar con ellas. Una sonrisa vengativa apareció en su rostro. ¡Se lo merecía por ser un bastardo! Oyó entonces una maldición y el "splash" del agua, antes que una última explosión sonó.

El aire comenzó a limpiarse, mostrando a un muy desaliñado Uchiha levantándose del borde del lago, su mirada prácticamente inyectada en sangre. Él parecía estar a punto de intentar atacarlo pero Sakura apareció a su lado, un kunai afilado rozando su garganta.

— Esto significa que ganamos—ella señaló, sonriendo a la mar de tranquila.

— ¡Sí!—Naruto festejó, una enorme sonrisa curvando su boca mientras se lanzaba hacia la niña— ¡Eso fue genial, Sakura-chan! ¡Vencimos al teme y todo!—riendo, la alzó y giró alrededor.

— Tsk—Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, los puños apretados en su chaqueta. No podía creerlo… él realmente había perdido contra _ellos._ ¿Cómo se supone que vencería a _ese hombre_ cuando no podía contra dos tontos de la Academia? ¿Cómo…? Algo golpeó su cabeza.

— Hey, deja de criar sobre el tema—ojos verdes de la niña eran afilados—, ¿no dijimos que si perdías entrenarías con nosotros? Pues bien, todavía quedan horas libres. Así que deja la auto-compasión y presta atención. Esto no es algo que dan en la Academia—con una extraña sonrisa, ella se volvió hacia el "peso muerto" —. Vamos, Naruto, es hora de empezar.

De mala gana, Sasuke se movió lentamente hasta donde estaba el dobe, mirando con atención lo que sea que la molestia diría.

Al final no fue tan malo. Ellos incluso podrían ser útiles. _Especialmente_ Sakura. ¿De dónde podría haber sacado esos movimientos? Bueno, supuso que por el momento no importaba. Él solo iba a enfocarse en que iba a hacerlo fuerte.

Todo sea por _matarlo._

* * *

 **¡Al fin terminé! Uf. Creo que la última parte puede resultar un poco confusa, no sé… ¡ojala no sea así!**

 **Como siempre, un montón de gracias por todos los seguimientos y los favoritos. También por los comentarios.**

 **Hitomi Wakeshima:** ¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias! Lee es genial, me encanta :D. ¡Saludos!

 **Taly Paz** : ¡Gracias! :D En realidad, todavía no sé si seguiré la otra, me parece tan… tirada de los pelos xDD Pero me alegro que te guste esta y espero que sigas leyendo. ¡Suerte! :D

 **Aome-Hime** : ¡Es fantástico que te guste! Kakashi-sensei hizo una pequeñísima aparición hoy ;) pero espero sacarlo pronto. Lee también lo hará :D y Shika. Mmm. Sasu-chan es bastante molesto de escribir xD realmente me pregunto si tendrá hormonas por ahí en algún lado… Naruto hará un estupendo guardían, solo imagínatelo cuando sea Hokage.

¡Yo también lo espero! Esas musas .-. Y no sé, la verdad… Mejor sigue leyendo esta xDD ¡Muchos saludos!

 **bookmaniac849** : ¡Deja de morir o hacerte daño! D: O no va a quedar nada de ti para que puedas seguir leyendo, digo, ¿qué harás con tu vida? xDD Ah, Inner… bueno, ya veremos que pasó con ella ;) (suerte con tus uñas xD) Shino, bueno, creo que podría hacerlo c: y Yota, mmm, ya veré lo que puedo hacer xD sinceramente, ni tenía idea de que existía. Saludos ^-^

: Mmm. Espero esto te satisfaga :D ¡Suerte!

: ¡Hi c:! Gracias, querida. Me alegra un montón que te haya gustado la edición :D. Sakura no sabe como lidiar con Sasuke, con todos los recuerdos… Naruto es, por supuesto, un sol, y Neji, bueno, tengo una parcela dando vueltas por ahí… Jajaja sí, creo que es exactamente lo que harían :D Um, espero poder actualizar las otras, sí, pero el tema con WHIH es que te juro que no puedo avanzar más allá de media página. Es una mierd… En fin, un gusto leerte, ¡muchos saludos!

 **Andy** : Setsu está bien ;) Jajaja sí, sí, es que no se puede evitar, el cabello de Sasuke siempre dará a controversias (? xD Gaara ya aparecerá en su debido tiempo, igual que Itachi… ya lo verás ;) ¡Mucha suerte!

 **yomii20** : ¡Bienvenida otra vez! Tramposa :P na, mentira. ^-^ ¡Muchas gracias! :D Y Shika ya vendrá, ya vendrá, paciencia :P Y Naruto al final de todo tiene instinto :') Bien ahí. Un montón de saludos :D

 **lunakari:** Jajaja, sí, ese tipo… ¿tal vez todo sea una cubierta y en el fondo sea un pervertido mayor que Kakashi? :O Pobre Iruka, morirá joven xD Y Neji .-. bueno, él es un idiota –uno muy bonito, sin embargo-. Sip. La vida fue injusta con ella :'( pero al menos sabe que no hay príncipes. ¡De nada! Espero te guste este. ¡Nos leemos!

 **Mussaluna:** Aquí está :D Cuéntame que tal te ha aparecido ^-^

 **Luna Haruno** : Jajaja Pobre Naruto, no tiene ni idea xD Y sí, Sasuke es un personaje difícil… ¿cómo será que resistió el jutsu Harén de Naruto? ¿Será que no tenían la apariencia correcta? ;DD Probablemente ;) Espero te guste. ¡Saludos!

 **NicoleAnimes** : ¡Genial! Bienvenida ^-^ Y por ahora voy a centrarme en estas tres. Tampoco doy para tanto xDD ¡Suerte!

 **No me había dado cuenta que tenía tantos comentarios. ¡Un millar de gracias a todos, en serio!**

 **Ahora, he estado pensando, ¿cómo les gustaría que Sasuke acabase? ¿En la oscuridad otra vez o sea salvado? Cuénteme sus razones :) **

**Besos y abrazos de chocolate ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

Descargo de responsabilidad:

Todos los personajes y material reconocible es obra de M. Kishimoto.

 **Advertencia** : Mmm… ¿Kakashi?

 **Reminiscence**

VI

* * *

 _A veces, Sakura se preguntaría que se había torcido para que todo acabase así._

 _En el tiempo cuando Kakashi todavía estaba vivo él la había oído una vez._

 _Y mientras ella se cuestionaba todo lo mal que había hecho, le puso la mano sobre el pelo y dijo_ :

— _Ya sabes. Hasta hoy, dudo de que haya hecho algo bien._

 _Sakura no era la única cargada de remordimientos, después de todo._

* * *

Sakura suspiró para sí misma, observando el cielo oscuro que cubría Konoha. Naruto dormía en el dormitorio de huéspedes en ese momento, después de que hiciese tarde y ella decidiese obligarle a venir. Después de "soportar" toda una tarde con el "teme" pensó que se merecía una buena cena y un descanso tranquilo como recompensa. Kami sabía que el hogar del chico no estaba en el mejor lugar.

Tendría que esperar un par de días después de ser oficialmente reconocidos como Equipo Siete para _sugerirle_ una mudanza. Tenía espacio de sobra y sabía que sus padres no dirían nada, no cuando pasaban tanto tiempo fuera de la casa como para prácticamente considerarse _invitados_ y no residentes.

Además, estaba pensando en convertir la casa en un refugio seguro con ayuda del fuinjutsu. Lo suficiente para mantener al Akatsuki, Obito-Madara, Zetsu y toda amenaza fuera de pista. ¿Tal vez debería de ir comenzando con el proceso? Tarareó en el pensamiento, pasando distraídamente los dedos por la herida de kunai en su brazo derecho.

El entrenamiento con Sasuke… mmm, ¿cómo decirlo agradablemente? Había sido un desafío no usar la fuerza mayor, _realmente_ un trabajo. Sakura no iba a mentirse. Sus heridas no estaban curadas, no las mentales, y quizás jamás lo estarían, pero el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo ojalá sirviese para algo.

Cerrando los ojos, reflexionó sobre la siguiente pieza. _Kakashi-sensei…_ tal como alguna vez había pensado el hombre no tenía ninguna idea de _cómo_ enseñarles ni tampoco cómo vincularse con ellos. Él estaba lleno de culpa, con los ojos empañados y un kunai cerca de su corazón. Si quería que el equipo no acabase igual necesitaba que sus bonos fueran más fuertes, más fruncidos alrededor, y para esto Kakashi debía de ser un buen maestro esta vez.

 _¿Qué hago entonces?_ Se preguntó. ¿Hablar? ¿Dar sugerencias? ¿Toparse "accidentalmente" con él e intentar formar alguna pequeña relación? Apretó los labios, pensativa. _Sé que pasa sus mañanas frente al Monumento…_ Una idea empezó a formarse en su mente, detalles uniéndose rápidamente. _Podría funcionar…_

No iba a perder nada con intentarlo, ¿cierto?

* * *

Levantándose muy temprano, Sakura preparó un buen desayuno y dejó la parte del niño con una nota clavada sobre el plato, antes de dirigirse hacia la Florería Yamanaka. Se encontró con la madre de Ino allí, el pelo casi blanco aún más largo que la mayoría de personas que conocía.

— Sakura-chan—la mujer sonrió suavemente—, ha sido un tiempo. ¿Cómo has estado?

— Yamanaka-san—dio una inclinación educada—, muy bien, gracias. ¿Puedo tener dos de esas? —señaló con la cabeza los iris blancos, sacando el dinero necesario de los bolsillos de su kimono.

— Aquí tienes—sus ojos azules tomaron más allá de su nueva apariencia, en su seguridad y la forma controlada que llevaba su cuerpo. _Taijutsu,_ notó los vendajes en sus manos, desde sus dedos hasta la mitad del brazo, gracias a que la manga se deslizase hacia abajo cuando se estiró para pagarle. _Así que Ino-chan es correcta. Sakura-chan ha estado entrenando… pero tal vez es incluso más de lo que ella cree._

— Muchas gracias, Yamanaka-san—con un último gesto de despedida prácticamente huyó de la tienda, no vaya a ser que la mujer encontrase algún motivo de sospecha. No le convenía tener un especialista en mentes hurgando sobre ella.

 _Me pregunto qué te habrá pasado… Sakura-chan._

Los niños… no crecen tan abruptamente sin algo en el camino, después de todo.

* * *

 _La esperanza la había mantenido viva durante años._

 _Hasta que comenzó a matarla por dentro._

* * *

El Monumento a los Caídos tenía un solo visitante, tal como lo había previsto. Un hombre de pelo plateado y con solo un ojo visible estaba allí de pie, los ojos vacíos y reflexivos. Sakura sabía que estaba hablando con su mejor amigo, quien estaba técnicamente muerto y no buscando los bijuu por allí.

 _Detalles, detalles._

Avanzando lentamente, ella fingió no notar la mirada del ninja adulto y con cariño dejó una de las flores bajo la piedra, arrodillándose para ofrecer una oración. Y una súplica. _Namikaze-sama, por favor, ayúdeme. Por el amor de Kakashi-sensei. Por favor._

Incorporándose, se volvió hacia él y con una sonrisa pequeña extendió su mano.

El hijo del Colmillo Blanco miró la flor, igual a la colocada como ofrenda, antes de tomarla. Él no sabía mucho sobre plantas pero era…— Un lirio blanco—murmuró, cambiando su enfoque hacia ella—… ¿por qué?

 _¿Por qué estaba ofreciéndosela? ¿Qué quería?_

Sakura no dudó— En el lenguaje de las flores… significa "esperanza"—sonrió otra vez—. Es para que nunca la pierdas, nin-san.

Él no dijo nada, curvando ligeramente los dedos alrededor del don.

Ella le dio una inclinación de cabeza antes de comenzar su marcha.

—… La flor va a morir.

Sakura se detuvo— Es cierto—admitió, y se giró, la expresión suave contra la ilegible suya—. Entonces solo tengo que darle una a nin-san cada día, ¿cierto?

Kakashi parpadeó lentamente— ¿Harías eso por un extraño?

Asintió— Nin-san es parte de mi pueblo precioso, así que sí.

—… Eres una niña muy extraña, Pinku-chan.

— Es Haruno Sakura. Y extraña está muy bien—le envió un guiño—, lo normal es aburrido, nin-san.

Se encontró sonriendo, aún si era apenas perceptible— Hatake Kakashi, _Pinku_ - _chan_. "Nin-san" me hace sentir viejo.

Reconocimiento brilló brevemente en los ojos de ella, lo que le sorprendió un poco. Ni siquiera era un genin, ¿cómo saber de él? _A menos que uno de sus padres sea un ninja,_ razonó. Lo curioso es que no recordaba a nadie hablar sobre una niña con pelo rosado. Aunque quien iba a saber. Él no era el más social de por ahí.

Haciendo un puchero, Sakura se cruzó de brazos y se quejó— Hatake-san es un duende—luego parpadeó—. Ne, ne, ¿eres uno de los jounin que va a ser uno de los sensei para esta promoción?

— Aa—asintió.

Ella sonrió— ¡Eso es genial! Entonces hay probabilidad de que seas mi sensei, Hatake-san—le envió una mirada ceñuda—. Si eso pasa, promete llamarme por mi nombre, ¿está bien?

— Voy a pensarlo, _Pinku-chan_. ¿Y no deberías estar preparándote para ir a la Academia? Los jóvenes de hoy—murmuró burlonamente.

 _La hipocresía no se pierde en ti, Kakashi-sensei,_ resopló, enviándole una mirada divertida antes de ondear su mano— ¡Muy bien! Reconozco una despedida cuando la oigo, Hatake-san. ¡Nos veremos mañana!—con una última sonrisa abandonó el lugar, sus pasos tranquilos.

El hombre que dejó atrás miró la flor antes que su atención fuese atraída por un nombre tallado. _Namikaze Minato._ Una suave brisa sopló entonces, acariciando su mejilla con lo que podría llamarse cariño. Los pétalos blancos se movieron así contra sus dedos, igual de frescos que el soplo de aire.

Ojos de Kakashi se estrecharon, aunque solo uno era visible.

 _¿Qué estás pensando… Minato-sensei?_

* * *

… _pero a pesar de todo,_

 _ninguna había muerto..._

* * *

— ¿A dónde fuiste, Sakura-chan?—el niño curioseó, atacando su desayuno con ansias.

 _Al menos ahora traga primero,_ pensó con cierta satisfacción, añadiendo a las cajas de bento lo que sería el almuerzo. Eran tres, ya que no había podido evitarlo después de ver lo que Sasuke consideraba "comida". Si Naruto amaba los alimentos instantáneos –y baratos- el otro chico parecía tener la opinión de que incluso las rocas eran comestibles.

En serio, ¿qué ninguno había prestado atención a las clases de Economía Familiar?

— Fui al Monumento de los Caídos—contestó, guardando los paquetes en su bolso—, a presentar mis respetos.

Naruto parpadeó.

— Es donde se grabaron los nombres de los ninjas muertos en la batalla, Naru-kun—elaboró, revisando que su kimono estuviese bien colocado. Y los senbon. Y los kunai. Y las etiquetas explosivas. También los bo shuriken que había mandado a elaborar, su apariencia de palillos para el pelo engañosamente inofensiva.

Él hizo una mueca, mirando hacia abajo— Ne, ne, ¿crees que mis padres podrían estar allí?—preguntó finalmente, los ojos hacia abajo.

Acercándose, Sakura revolvió su pelo— Podemos revisar. Uzumaki no es un apellido común en Konoha—sonrió, a sabiendas de que _sí_ estaban. El nombre de su padre era un secreto de clase S pero nadie nunca había dicho nada sobre su madre, ¿cierto?

Volviendo a sonreír, asintió con entusiasmo— ¿Después de la Academia?—pidió con esperanza, grandes ojos de perrito.

— Después de la Academia—confirmó, una última sonrisa antes de darle un empujoncito—. Ahora vamos, que se nos hará tarde.

— ¡Bien!

* * *

Neji se detuvo repentinamente, llamando la atención de sus dos compañeros de equipo y su maestro. No es como si él se dio cuenta, ocupado en el intento de derretir en un charco con la fuerza de su mirada a su objetivo. El kimono verde era lo primero que atrajo su atención, ya que ¿cómo iba a olvidar despertarse en medio del campo de entrenamiento con la vergüenza del fracaso y una prenda femenina sobre su torso?

— Ow, ¿por favor, Sakura-chan?—el mocoso rubio a su lado se arrimó a la chica.

 _Sakura._ Con que ese era su nombre. No es como si importaba ni nada, ¿cierto?

— ¿Neji?—TenTen cuestionó a su lado, siguiendo el recorrido de su vista hasta caer en la niña. _Es bonita,_ ella pensó, con una coloración curiosa y una confianza que parecía merecida por la forma tan suave que se movía. _¿Podría ser que…?_ Amplió los ojos antes de notar una nube de polvo a su lado. _Oh, no._

— ¡Sakura-san! ¡Es un honor ver a tan hermosa flor de Konoha en una mañana como hoy!—Lee, que al parecer también conocía a la chica –en serio, ¿quién era?- se detuvo a poca distancia de ella, su pose "cool" y una enorme sonrisa cegadora. TenTen tuvo que darle puntos a "Sakura" por no estremecerse ni huir.

— ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú, Cejotas?—Naruto cuestionó, un ceño fruncido en su rostro al ver la cercanía.

Sakura golpeó ligeramente la cabeza del rubio— Él es Lee-senpai, Naruto, y un genio del trabajo duro—sonrió ante su sonrojo—. Lee-senpai, él es Naruto, y un cabezota con la Voluntad del Fuego—presentó, y esta vez fue el turno de su amigo para enrojecer.

TenTen creyó oír a Nej resoplar. Pero parecía algo tan poco de un "Hyuga correcto" hacer que lo atribuyó a su imaginación.

(Ja. Ingenua.)

— Sakura-chan…—él se quejó a medias, pero estaba sonriendo.

— Mi querido alumno, ¿conoces a esta joven con tal ardiente juventud?—el hombre mayor no tardó en entrometerse, habiendo notado no solo la forma con la que se movía sino los vendajes hasta su muñeca y la forma en que su estudiante más frío estaba observándola. Él tendría que hablar pronto sobre la forma poco juvenil que estaba reaccionando.

— ¡Sí, es Haruno Sakura-san, Gai-sensei!—y pronto se lanzó al cuento sobre como se habían encontrado hace días atrás en la búsqueda del fortalecimiento. Hubo varias menciones de "juventud", "ardor" y quién sabe qué, pero TenTen se encontró no prestando atención.

— ¿Sakura-san, Naruto-san, entonces? Soy TenTen—se presentó a la niña, tendiéndole la mano. No encontró compasión al oír su falta de apellido por lo que amplió su sonrisa.

— Mucho gusto, TenTen-san—ella le sonrió, dando un codazo a su amigo cuando apareció más ocupado en fruncir el ceño.

— A-ah, mucho gusto—repitió, y luego señaló al miembro que quedaba— ¡Hey, tú, de ojos extraños! ¿Por qué estás viendo a Sakura-chan de esa forma?

A Neji le hubiese encantado dar una sarcástica -y probablemente grosera- respuesta pero ambos personajes de spandex se le adelantaron.

— ¡Neji-kun, no tenía idea de que la primavera de la juventud había llegado tan pronto a tu corazó!—Gai lloró emotivamente, golpeando su espalda.

Lee compartió el sentimiento— ¡Oh, tampoco sabía, Gai-sensei! No pienses mal, Naruto-san, Neji-san solo ha quedado atrapado en la visión del hermoso resplandor de Sakura-san. No puedo culparlo, ya que también me he sentido atraído hacia él—admitió, lágrimas de cocodrilo deslizándose por sus mejillas.

TenTen se alejó un par de pasos, no solo por la escena sino por el aspecto cada vez más peligroso del Hyuga. Se negó a terminar adentro del show. Todavía quería vivir, después de todo.

— ¡Lee! ¿También tú?—alzando su puño, el maestro lo señaló— ¡En ese caso, será una batalla limpia por el corazón de la doncella! Lo siento, Lee, pero no puedo mostrar preferencia entre mis alumnos.

— Gai-sensei…—dos voces llamaron, una llena de emoción y otra de oscuridad.

Naruto frunció el ceño— ¿O sea que a los dos les gusta Sakura-chan?

— ¡No/Sí!—fue la respuesta recibida, y pronto la atención volvió sobre el de ojos perlados.

— Neji-kun, no hay vergüenza en admitir tus sentimientos—Gai regañó—. Solo significa que estás avanzando en el camino de la juventud—asintió en la muestra de su sabiduría.

— ¡Me niego a permitirlo!—Naruto exclamó, señalándolos con su dedo— ¡Sakura-chan no saldrá con ninguno de ustedes, Cejotas y Ojitos Raros!—a su lado, Sakura alzó una ceja en señal de "¿en serio?". Y TenTen negó lentamente.

La gente avanzó más rápidamente a su lado.

Neji se volvió a él, burlándose— ¿Y a quién va a importarle la opinión de un perdedor como tú?

El silencio cayó y un aspecto triunfal adornó el rostro de Lee y Gai— ¡Así se habla, mi rival! ¡Nada puede detener a un hombre en la conquista del amor!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no…!—su intentó de negación fracasó estrepitosamente cuando dos brazos rodearon sus hombros.

— ¡Neji-kun, celebremos juntos la primavera de nuestra juventud juntos!

— ¡Oh, mis alumnos crecen tan rápido!

Ambos hundieron al pobre –y malentendido- chico en sus sollozos, y por mucho que intentó zafarse no pudo.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, entre divertida y molesta por el espectáculo. A Naruto no le dio gracia por lo que antes que siguiese la escena, tapó su boca— Ejem. Naru-kun y yo tenemos que ir a la Academia. Fue un gusto conocerte, Gai-san, TenTen-san—luego sonrió suavemente—. Lee-san, muchas gracias otra vez. Hyuga-san—dio la más simple de las inclinaciones.

Y saltó por los tejados, sosteniendo todavía a Naruto.

Lee suspiró— Que juventud tan brillante…

TenTen supo entonces que no se había imaginado nada. Neji _sí_ había resoplado. Acababa de hacerlo otra vez.

— ¿Neji?

El Hyuga no contestó.

Y en medio de todo, Gai sonrió con orgullo, limpiándose una pequeña lágrima. ¡Era momento de contar a su rival tan especial acontecimiento!

* * *

 **Fue bastante divertido escribir este capítulo. De en serio. :D**

 **¡Un enorme gracias a los favoritos y seguimientos! Y los comentarios, bueno, obviamente un gran abrazo de chocolate :')**

 **Hitomi Wakeshima:** Ellos lo hicieron :') Mmm. No voy a arruinar la sorpresa :P xD En fin, ¡muchos saludos!

: Jajaja no eres la única. Se lo merecía. Espero que entienda pronto la importancia de los demás… Y sí, Mizuki y Kabuto son de lo peor. ¡Muerte a hoguera! (? Gracias. Espero te guste la actualización…

 **Aome-Hime** : Holis c: Es un tipo con orgullo duro xD pero ya aprenderá… ¿no? Kakashi seguramente tendrá su reacción pronto, o al menos su punto de vista :) Y sí, sería bueno salvarlo… ¡Ya veremos! ¡Muchos saludos! :D

 **AngelPhoenix12** : Jajaja, me alegra saberlo. Umm, falta bastante para que Itachi aparezca… ¿o no? ;P ¿Quién podría saber? ¡Hasta luego! ;)

 **bookmaniac849** : D: Me imagino como debe ser tu vida ¡estás y eres un peligro andante! xD ¡Así es! Ya lo comprenderá… ojalá. Sí, es que tengo que dejar algo de misterio ;P y de hecho, estuve leyendo sobre Yato… :') … Y por lo menos sé Haku xDD -¿cómo no?-, aunque falta un par para el Arco de las Olas. Quiero fortalecer sus lazos antes de eso… ¡Ya nos leemos! :)

 **Keyla1302 :** Ya veremos ;)

 **Luna Haruno** : Ah, agradezco mucho que incluso incluyeran una argumentación. En el fondo también creo que de, por ejemplo, haber sido Kakashi-sensei un poco más instigador en el mensaje sobre la importancia del equipo las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes. Porqué las palabras bonitas son geniales, sí, pero él siempre mostró más inclinación hacia uno de sus alumnos y como que dejó a un lado al resto. Eso no cuadra mucho con su mensaje. Por eso las palabras deben ser acompañadas de las acciones correctas, si no… bueno, ya vimos cómo terminan, ¿cierto?

En fin, me alegra saber que te gustó. ¡Nos leemos! :)

 **¡Nos leemos pronto, gente hermosa! :D**


End file.
